User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part Two: Chapter 3
James burst out of the door to see Plague and Legion holding Elizabeth, who struggled and looked at James with pleading eyes. Legion nodded to Plague and he stepped forward saying, "James, I'm sorry it had to come to this. If there were any other way, I would do it. But unfor... Why is that man playing hopscotch?" James sighed and turned around and saw Van Helsing hopping on one leg down the sidewalk. When Van Helsing got to them, he said, "That, is complete and utter bullshit. You know you hated James for robbing you of your one and only heart and shit like that. That's why you made a deal with the Moon Presence." Plague looked taken aback, so Legion spoke, "Plague, kill the girl. Kill the girl and Amelia will be restored." Legion handed Plague a dagger and held Elizabeth's head up, exposing her throat. Plague hestitated, then James said, "Jack. Please. Don't be a pawn in this game. You must know that the Moon Presence won't hold up his end of the bargain." Plague replied with, "I don't know if he will. But I have to take the chance." He held the dagger to Elizabeth's throat, prompting James to move forward, only to be restrained by two of Legion's hunters. Plague prepared for the kill, but then stopped when they heard Van Helsing say, "One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, Four... was it lock your door? Oh well. This sucks, so you better duck." James got the hint and immediatly ducked. He was just in time, for Van Helsing whipped out his Rayuko and threw it, beheading the two hunters restraining James. When two hunters wielding Rifle Spears came forward, Van Helsing rushed forward and grabbed onto the first hunter, flipping his Spear, and pulled the trigger, firing point blank into the hunter's face. He moved onto the second hunter, who started to run but never made it two steps before he was struck by the Rakuyo, which had bounced off of something and hit him in the chest and caused him to stumble. Van Helsing grabbed him and easily threw him, breaking another of Harold's windows. "You don't think he'll notice two of his windows broken do you?" James rushed Plague, who still held the dagger to Elizabeth's throat. James paused when Plague turned to Legion and said, "Legion, there must be another way. I can't do this." Legion then came forward and said, "Well then, the deal's off." Legion then snatched the dagger from Plague and stabbed Elizabeth in the stomach. He vanished just as James stopped her from hitting the ground. Elizabeth brushed his face as the light died from her eyes. Plague stood up and said, "James. I'm so sorry." He would have continued, but then the Moon Presence appeared and said, "Don't listen to Legion. I will keep my end of the bargain. So here you go." It waved its hand and Amelia, alive and unharmed, appeared out of a mist. Plague went to her, saying, "Amelia, let me look at you." James looked at the Moon Presence and said, "You bastard. By the blood I'll get you for this." The Moon Presence laughed and said, "James, you brought this onto yourself. Now you must live with it." It vanished with those words. James cradeled Elizabeth's corpse, singing songs to keep his sanity. Van Helsing stepped up to him and said, "I feel sorry for you James. I know how it is to lose the one you love. But don't blame the lad in the mask. He felt exactly how you do. And of course there's still the fact that Legion is still in command of Yharnam." James then held up a hand and said, "Van Helsing, I need you to fetch something for me. Go to Harold's bedroom. If I remember correctly, this should still be in there." Van Helsing listened to James as to what the item in question was, then nodded and went to go get it. James turned to Plague and said, "You and Amelia can give her a proper burial." He turned to Amelia and continued, "No holy stuff though. She was an atheist." Amelia nodded and looked at Plague like they were going to have a heated discussion later on. Van Helsing then returned with the item and handed it to James. James held it up and said, "If they want a show, then by God I'll give it to them." Plague's eyes widened when he saw what James was holding: The Ripper's Smiling Mask. I hope this chapter wasn't boring or anything. Hell, it sure took a while to plan out then write. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave your review in the comments, which are welcome as always. Category:Blog posts